Rufus Barma (Chapter)
Rufus Barma is the 29th chapter of Jun Mochizuki's Pandora Hearts. Synopsis Oz and his friends travel to the Barma's opera house to meet up with Duke Barma. Gilbert and Oz mention how they're suprised that Barma had agreed to meet with them while Reim takes to them Duke Barma. Alice asks Oz what he will do once he sees him and Oz tells her he wants to ask him about the Tragedy of Sablier, the Baskervilles who caused it, Jack Vessalius, who prevented it's global spread and the Four Dukedoms that were created as a result of all this. While Oz is thinking about all this Break interupts him by saying "The Intention of the Abyss?" Oz then realizes that he was mumbling to himself the whole time and walked off in an opposite direction than Gilbert and Alice. Reim tells Duke Barma that the guests have arrived and Sharon's grandmother, Sheryl Rainsworth, suprises them by suddenly exclaiming that it's a perfect day to have tea. Reim along with Oz, Alice and Gilbert look on in shock as she explains that Duke Barma had also invited her to the opera. Break watches the opera from the balcony mentions that the whole scene is a farce. Sheryl confirms that the reason they came here was to ask Barma about the Tragedy. While Alice hides behind a flower pot Oz askes Sheryl if her and Duke Barma were close. She also confirms this by telling them they were childhood friends and when Oz asks where he is she says that he is right here. Oz is confused by this and suddenly Duke Barma appears behind him. While laughing maniacally Oz asks him if he is Duke Barma. He answers that he is indeed Rufus Barma and finds formal customary meetings tiresome before calling Oz boresome. Before Oz can introduce himself Barma tells him he already knew who he was with Oz in shock mentioning that he is quite informed. Barma tells him that knowledge is power and to know is the greatest joy. He carries on until he asks why Oz wants to know the "truth" and Oz answers him telling him that "I want to search out the things that I myself can do." Duke Barma then starts muttering to himself quite rapidly about how his information wasn't up to date and how vexing it was that things were not going according to his plan. Oz calls Barma a foul-natured character before Duke Barma runs off in a rampage and Oz and Alice follow him. Gilbert and Break stay behind and Break asks him if he was frightened about the fact that Oz was changing and leaving him behind. While Oz and Alice follow Duke Barma, he realizes that no one is noticing them run around the opera house and causing a disturbance. Suddenly Duke Barma's voice tells them what cannot be understood summons fear and that ignorance leaves one open to danger but that the opposite also has the efffect. He tells Alice that knowing can also breed fear and that he knows she doesn't have her memories. He asks her why she forgot in the first place and that wasn't the reason for forgetting them was because they needed to be forgotten. Oz calls out to Alice but only Barma's words reach her, he goes on about how moving forward and stopping are both frightening and that learning the truth can only bring more hardships. She angrily tells him that she knows but regardless she still wants to find out what truly happened so she could still be herself and that even if fear comes with it she'd glady invite it along. She proceeds to yell at him calling him an unsavory meatball and follows after him. Oz calls her amazing and she asks that isn't he the same and he tells her that they're kindred spirits looking for their true selves, comrades. Gilbert reflects on Break's words before he is interrupted by the said man telling Barma that he deserved what he got. Break then asks if he was the intended target and not Oz since before his requests to meet were always denied until now. Break then tells him that he had the one thing that piqued Duke Barma's intrest and askes if he had looked into his past. Barma confirms this when he eerily says that he had finally found the Red-eyed Specter, Kevin Legnard. Right when Alice and Oz come around the corner Break slashes Duke Barma and Oz watches on in shock. Break then asks Barma if it was finally time for him to show his true self. The illusions disappear and Rufus Barma calls Break the Mad Hatter after mourning over his destroyed creations. Suddenly a flashback of two coffins and a young girl beside them, begs 'Kevin' not to leave her as everyone had died and she would be all alone. Characters in order of appearance Terms Trivia Navigation Category:Manga